lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
The Last Recruit
Kimberley Joseph - Cindy Chandler Sheila Kelley - Zoe Dylan Minnette - David Shephard | costars=Christopher Amitrano - Burditt Steve Boatright - Mike Todd Coolidge - EMT #2 Mickey Graue - Zach Kiersten Havelock - Emma Teresa Huang - Surgeon Yvonne Midkiff - Receptionist Kasim Saul - Guard Skyler Stone - EMT No. 1 }} é o 13º episódio da sexta temporada e o 116º episódio de Lost; e foi ao ar dia 20 de abril de 2010. Sinopse Anteriormente em "Lost" * acha . * acha no congelador. * atira em . * Sun conta para Jin que está grávida. * atropela com seu carro. * fala para Locke que vai levá-lo ao hospital. * Sayid vê que Desmond é o pacote de Charles Widmore. * Sayid mostra Desmond ao Inimigo. * O Inimigo empurra Desmond para o poço. * O Inimigo vê Hurley, Frank, Sun e Jack no seu acampamento. Flash-sideways timeline (2004) Locke Locke is rushed to the hospital after being hit by Desmond. In the ambulance the paramedic says to Ben that Locke is exhibiting no responses and no reflexes in his lower body. Ben informs the paramedic that he knows that Locke is a paraplegic but he barely knows him so doesn't know who his next of kin is. Locke is able to mumble that he was going to marry Helen Norwood and that his name is John. As they arrive at the hospital Sun is also arriving. She looks over as their gurneys pass and recognizes Locke. She is frightened and says to Jin in Korean, "It's him, it's him." Sawyer In the police station, James asks the uniform officer for a minute with Kate. He checks her file saying she does not strike him as a murderer. She says that is because she is not. James talks to Kate about the coincidence of them being on the same flight and a week later she smashes into his car. She exclaims that he is hitting on her. She asks why he didn't arrest her at LAX. She says that she thinks he didn't arrest her at the airport because he didn't want anyone to know he was in Australia and asks whether she should tell the Feds that. James considers what Kate said and say that he likes her. Miles calls James over about the multiple homicide at a restaurant of Keamy and three of his goons and that there was a witness who doesn't speak English. Miles shows James a surveillance camera record which shows the suspect. Sayid is the suspect seen leaving the scene. Claire Claire, still pregnant, arrives at a high rise to see the adoption agency on the 15th floor. As she signs in at the front desk, Desmond arrives and re-introduces himself. Claire tells him he was right; a scan has shown that her baby is a boy. Desmond suggests that adoption is a complex legal arrangement and that she should have legal representation. He offers to arrange it with his lawyer whom he is about to see. Claire is hesitant – especially about the expense – but Desmond convinces her to see the lawyer. At the law office, Desmond asks to see Miss Verdansky. Ilana Verdansky emerges, greeting Desmond warmly, and Desmond introduces her to Claire Littleton. Ilana asks Claire if she's from Australia and when Claire confirms that she is, explains that they have been looking for her. Sayid Sayid arrives at Nadia's and rushes to pack. He tells her he is leaving and will never be able to come back. The doorbell rings and when Miles identifies himself as being an LAPD officer and is let in, Sayid has gone. Sayid runs out the back door where Sawyer trips him and makes the arrest. Jack Jack and his son David Shephard arrive at the same office tower to hear Christian's will read. David says that he is sad for Jack. In the attorney's office Ilana Verdansky greets them saying that she has a surprise and asks whether they believe in fate. Claire is there, waiting. Jack asks how she knew his father. Claire says he was her father too. Jack is speechless. He receives a call from the hospital and apologises for having to reschedule. Jin and Sun At the hospital Sun awakes. Jin tells her she will be fine and so will her baby. He says that it is over and they will all be OK. Jack Jack and David walk down a hospital corridor. Jack goes into surgery. He sees Locke's reflection in the surgery mirror and recognises him. Original timeline (2007) revela para o Jack quem ele era Christian.]] "Locke" says that he was hoping Jack would come and invites him to "catch up". Jack tells Hurley it was his idea and asks if it is OK that he goes to talk to "Locke". "Locke" sits on a log and Jack squats in front of him saying that Locke looked just like him. Jack says that what bothers him is that he has no idea what the hell "Locke" is. "Locke" says he chose Locke's body because John Locke was stupid enough to think he was on the island for a reason and he pursued that idea until it got him killed. "Locke" adds that he needed Locke's dead body to look like him, and explains that he also impersonated Jack's father Christian Shephard simply because the castaways needed to be shown where water was located. "Locke" adds he was only ever trying to help Jack to leave but that Jack was always trapped because Jacob had chosen him. Because Jacob was now dead he was no longer trapped and could fly away, but that it had to be "all of us." "Locke" adds that John Locke was not a believer but a sucker. and Claire reunite, as a brother and sister.]] On the way back to his camp "Locke" notices that Claire is following them. Jack and Claire greet each other, and "Locke" leaves them to catch up. Claire says that as she never had much in the way of family it means a lot to her that Jack is coming with them. Jack says that he has not decided yet but Claire says that that he has decided and that he did so the moment he let "Locke" talk to him and whether Jack likes it or not he is now with him. At the camp Sawyer is talking to Hurley. Sawyer says that they are going to use Widmore's sub to escape the island. Kate is explaining the plan to Sun nearby. Sawyer say that as Sayid is with the "dark side" he is not invited. Just as Sawyer is telling Hurley to keep the plan a secret Claire interrupts. demonstrates Locke what he is "up against."]] "Locke" comes to the center of the camp and says how nice it is to have everyone back together again. Kate joins Jack and Jack again says he is not sure whether to leave with "Locke". Zoe arrives to ask "Locke" to return what he had taken. "Locke" says he doesn't know what Zoe is talking about. Zoe uses a two way radio and confirms they have a fix on her position and asks that they show them what they are capable of. An artillery shell explodes nearby. Zoe gives "Locke" until nightfall to return what he took and leaves the radio for "Locke" to make arrangements. Zoe leaves. "Locke" smashes the radio with his completed wooden pole. "Locke" says "Here we go." shares his secret plan with Jack.]] "Locke" says to his camp that their hands have been forced by the Widmore group provoking a confrontation. He tells the camp to gather their things to go the Hydra Island and get on the plane. He gives Sawyer a rough map to get a boat and to bring it to collect them all and take them to Hydra Island. Sawyer asks Kate to come with him to get the boat. "Locke" calls Sayid over and takes him aside. Sawyer tells Jack that he isn't going to rendezvous with "Locke" but wants Jack and Sun and Hurley to meet them at an old dock where they will go to Hydra Island to meet Widmore with whom he has a deal. He explains that Claire is nuts and gave up her ticket when she tried to kill Kate. aponta sua arma para o Desmond.]] "Locke" asks Sayid to go to the well and kill Desmond. Sayid seems to hesitate but "Locke" asks him if he still wants what he asked for. Sayid then says that he does and heads to the well. At the well Desmond is sitting in a puddle of water at the bottom as Sayid points his gun. Desmond calmly asks what Locke offered Sayid. Sayid says Locke told him he could get the woman he loved back, even though she was dead. Desmond asks what Sayid will say to her when she asks what he had to do to be with her again. Sawyer and Kate arrive at the coast. Sawyer says it is a terrible idea to go back to get Locke and that instead they would meet with Jack. Hurley, Sun and Frank. Kate asks about Claire but Sawyer says that the Claire that Kate came for is gone and that she is dangerous. They swim out to the Elizabeth. gathers Sun, Frank and Hurley before escaping.]] "Locke" leads his 23 strong troupe toward the rendezvous point. Claire tells Jack that she trusts Locke because he is the only one who didn't abandon her. "Locke" drops back concerned that Sayid has not joined them. He asks Sun whether she has seen Sayid. She writes a note saying that he did this to her but "Locke" is annoyed and says he didn't do anything to her. He tells Cindy he is going to find Sayid and runs off. Jack takes the chance and gathers Hurley, Sun and Frank and they leave. Claire observes and follows them. "Locke" finds Sayid and wonders why he took so long. Sayid tells him he just killed an unarmed man and that he needed a moment. There is tension as he says that he killed Desmond and that Locke could go and check. Even as "Locke" leaves Sayid holds back a moment. calms a hostile Claire down.]] Jack's group runs to the coast and arrive at the dock where the Elizabeth is anchored. They join Kate and Sawyer and prepare to leave, but Claire emerges from the jungle with a rifle. Kate bravely talks to her about the fact that they are not going with John because it is not John. She asks Claire to join them and when Claire says that John made her a promise, Kate says that she is making the promise and that the only reason she came back to the Island was to reunite her with Aaron. Claire relents but adds that when he finds out that they have left "he's going to be mad." reclaims his position as a man of faith.]] They make their way to Hydra Island under power. Sawyer tells Frank that the plan is to get in cosy with Widmore and take the sub to go home. Frank likes the plan. Jack and Sawyer talk. Jack tells him that it doesn't feel right leaving the Island because last time when he left it was like a part of him was missing. He believes that they were brought here to do something, and if "that thing" wants them to leave he may be afraid of what happens if they stay. Sawyer tells Jack to get off the boat and not talk that "crazy talk." When Jack reaffirms that leaving is a mistake and that the Island is not done with them yet, Sawyer says he is done with the Island and that if Jack wants to take a leap of faith he should take it. Jack says that he was sorry he got Juliet killed and jumps into the water to swim back to the main island. Kate says they have to go back and get him but Sawyer says that they are done going back. e Sun se reuni apos 3 anos.]] Sawyer's group arrives at the island, and Widmore's people confront them with guns but lower their arms when Zoe says that she knows Sawyer. Jin arrives and runs to embrace Sun, who regains her voice and says aloud that she loves him. Jin promises Sun that they will never be apart again. Zoe radios Widmore and as a result tells them all to put their hands up and kneel. Sawyer asks about his deal with Widmore but Zoe says the deal is off. Zoe checks that Widmore has a sightline on "Locke" and says to fire when ready. claims Jack is now with him. ]] Jack swims back to the beach where "Locke" and the remaining Others await on shore. "Locke" makes light of Jack's swim and confirms with Jack that Sawyer took his boat. Widmore fires the artillery which lands in their midst and throws Jack and some of the others through the air. "Locke" runs to Jack and carries him inland as another shell hits. "Locke" puts Jack down and says to him not to worry, because "you're with me now." Curiosidades Gerais * O Elizabeth aparece pela primeira vez desde o episódio da 3ª Temporada , depois de 64 episódios. * Esse episódio traz pontos de vista dos candidatos correspondentes aos Números, com excessão de Hurley. Mas o episódio anterior foi centrado nele, enquanto Claire ainda não tinha tido um episódio centrado nela desde sua volta. * Esta é a primeira vez desde 3 ª Temporada que Claire recebe um flash a partir de seu ponto de vista. **Trailers for this episode featured the Pendulum song "Through The Loop". The song features samples of The Rowing Song, as spoken by Gene Wilder in the 1971 film Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory, which was again adapted from "The Rowers", a 1959 poem by Roald Dahl. In the movie it is part of the selection process of choosing a candidate to succeed Willy Wonka. The candidates do not know this to start with - they think their Golden Ticket has won them a tour of the Wonka factory and a lifetime supply of chocolate. The factory tour seems an uncontrolled journey (as this song alludes to) yet it weeds out those who are not worthy, leaving Charlie, who almost falters at the end, yet succeeds through selflessness and doing what is right. (Music) (Movies) * Sawyer não aprova o desejo de Hurley de falar sobre o universo de Star Wars. Ele parece não saber quem é 'Anakin' (no caso Anakin Skywalker), embora ele tenha usado referências de Star Wars antes, em apelidos por exemplo. * Jin e Sun reunidos depois de 3 anos, não tinham sido vistos fora de flashbacks ou de flashsideways desde a explosão do cargueiro em , uma separação de 29 episódios. Notas de Produção *Nestor Carbonell (Richard) não aparece neste episódio. ** Michael Emerson (Ben), Ken Leung (Miles), e Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana) aparecem somente na Realidade Paralela. * Josh Holloway (Sawyer) se torna o quarto personagem do elenco principal a aparecer em 100 episódios, depois de Matthew Fox (Jack), Evangeline Lilly (Kate) e Jorge Garcia (Hurley). *Andrea Gabriel faz sua segunda aparição na temporada como Nadia. Embora ela tenha aparecido em todas as 6 temporadas, essa é a primeira vez que ela aparece mais de uma vez na mesma temporada. Erros de Gravação *After Jack is bombed he has blood on his neck but after Locke carries Jack inland there is almost no blood there. *While Jack is in Ilana's office, his necktie changes position, first showing the top button and then hiding it in the next shot. * Jack's chat with "Locke" and later with Claire takes place at night. They come back from the chat in bright daylight. * When Sawyer is steering the sailboat, from one angle there is a trailing wave, and in the following angle there is none. * When Sawyer is talking to Jack on the sailboat, his hair changes position between the face and over-the-shoulder shots. * Sun and Jin could not realistically arrive at the ER at the same moment as John Locke, as the events of takes place just a day or two after the arrival of Oceanic 815 into Los Angeles, whereas Desmond's attack on Locke took place at least a week after, due to Desmond telling Hurley it had been a week since their flight in . (Sawyer also tells Kate at the station it was a week since they met at LAX). *Jack first saw Christian on the fifth day after flight 815 crashed in "Walkabout" and not the third day as he recalled. Temas Recorrentes * Sayid é mandado para matar Desmond que ainda está está vivo, preso no fundo do poço. * Claire e Desmond descem do elevador no 15º andar. * Jack descobre que ele tem uma irmã no flash-sideway. * Detetive Ford comenta com Kate como é estranho que eles se encontraram novamente. * Sawyer inicia seu plano para escapar da Ilha. * Jack de repente lidera Hurley, Sun e Frank por outro caminho, mas ele está seguindo o plano de Sawyer. * Charles Widmore renega seu acordo com Sawyer. * Depois de seus atos no restaurante, Sayid tenta fugir de Los Angeles mas é preso e levado em custódia. * Jin conta para Sun que o bebê está bem depois que ela acorda da cirurgia. * Jin e Sun são reunidos. * David mostra simpatia com Jack, recusando voltar para a casa da mãe mais cedo e encorajando seu pai quando ele vai trabalhar. * Ilana comenta com Jack e David, "Você acredita em destino?", enquanto ela os conduz para a sala de conferência para conhecer Claire Littleton, uma pessoa desconhecida mencionada no testamento de Christian. * Claire afirma para Jack que a pessoa que permite que o Homem de Preto fale com ela, está automaticamente do lado do Homem de Preto. Mais tarde, ela é convencida por Kate que ela ainda tem uma escolha e muda de lado depois de 3 anos. * O Detetive Ford vê Sayid no vídeo de vigilância e declara: "Esse é o nosso bandido." * Sawyer se refere a Lapidus como "Chesty" e Kate como "Sardenta". * Sayid declara que o Homem de Preto trouxe ele de volta dos mortos. Análise da História * Zoe warns the Man in Black to return what he took from them or else he would be attacked with missiles. "Locke" has no interest in the deal, breaks the radio she gave him and sets out to confront Widmore directly. Later, missiles were fired at the group. * Sawyer, Sun, Kate, Frank, Jack, Claire and Hurley commandeer the boat and sail to Hydra Island in order to join up with Widmore. Jack goes along with Sawyer's plan. Jack reconsiders and is forced to leave mid-voyage. * Ben goes with Locke in the ambulance. There, Locke tells him his first name is John and that he was going to marry Helen. * Claire, still attempting to give her baby up for adoption, is intercepted by Desmond who takes her to his lawyer, Ilana. She is shocked to find Claire whom she was looking for. Ilana introduces her to Jack and David Shepherd, her half-brother and half-nephew. * Jack is called away to perform surgery on John Locke. * Sawyer's group breaks from "Locke". Widmore reneges on his deal and Zoe takes the Losties at gunpoint. Referências Culturais * Star Wars: Sawyer and Hurley discuss how Sayid has gone to the dark side, but Hurley claims someone can be brought back from the dark side, using Anakin Skywalker as an example. * Burt Reynolds: Sawyer compares Lapidus to someone that "looks like he stepped off the set of a Burt Reynolds movie." *'"Drinking the Kool-Aid"': Sawyer tells Kate that Claire can't come with them because she "drank Locke's Kool-Aid." This is a commonly used phrase that is a reference to the Jonestown cult mass suicide of 1978, when over 900 followers of Jim Jones committed suicide at their Guyana camp. Jones had cups of Flavor Aid or Kool-Aid dosed with cyanide. Técnicas Literárias * Sayid claims the Man in Black brought him back to life, contradicting previous indications that "dead is dead." * The Man in Black asserts that John Locke was merely a sucker, not a "believer." Ben eulogized at Locke's burial that John was a believer. * Jack mentions that the Island isn't done with them yet. * Sayid is tripped up by a simple garden hose extended across his path and easily apprehended. * Zoe demands that the Man in Black return the person he took from Widmore's group. The Man in Black denies any knowledge of this, mirroring his confrontation with Widmore in . * Zoe gives a deadline of nightfall to the Man in Black, who used the same deadline in . * Those who are with the Man in Black on the beach are bombed. * The paramedic suggests Locke's wheelchair probably saved his life. * Jack expresses doubt about life away from the Island, to which Sawyer counters there are "pills" for that. Upon leaving the Island previously, Jack became addicted to pain killers. * Jack is saving Locke's life in the flash-sideways timeline, while in the original timeline, the fake Locke is saving Jack's life. * Claire tells Jack that he decided to join Locke the moment he allowed him to talk. In Dogen warned Sayid that he shouldn't allow the Man in Black a chance to speak. * Jack speaks with David's mother on the phone, but her character remains anonymous. * Sawyer jokes to Kate that a cop and a fugitive could never form a relationship. Kate, and possibly her sideways counterpart, married an officer. * Kate tells Claire that Locke is not "one of us." * Desmond warns Claire not to fall into "a situation that's irreversible." * Jack and Sawyer's discussion on the boat about leaving the Island is very similar to Locke and Jack's discussion in the Orchid but with roles reversed. * Kate tells Sawyer "We have to go back for him." * Jack jumps off the boat en route to a potential way home, for the good of the group. In Sawyer jumps off the helicopter taking them to a potential way home for the good of the group. * When Jack surfaces on the beach after jumping out of the boat, the Man in Black tells him it is a "nice day for a swim." When Sawyer arrives on the beach after jumping out of the helicopter, he says this to Juliet. * Jack and Claire greet each other for the first time as brother and sister, in both the Original and Flash-sideways timelines. Referências a Episódios * Jack diz ao Homem de Preto sobre como ele viu seu pai morto na Ilha. * O Homem de Preto diz a Jack que sua intenção de incorporar Christian era levar Jach a uma fonte de água potável. * Kate lembra Claire que ela estava presente quando Claire deu a luz a Aaron. * Sawyer addresses an officer named LaShade. * Miles refers to Sayid as a "Jabroni" at the police station. * Kate fala para Claire que a única razão dela ter voltado era para levá-la de volta ao Aaron. * Jack se desculpa para Sawyer da morte da Juliet. * Sayid fala com Desmond sobre seu trato com o Inimigo de ter a Nadia de volta. * Em uma câmera de vigilância, Sayid é visto fugindo da cozinha após matar Keamy e Omar. * Sawyer diz a Zoe que ele tinha um pacto com Charles Widmore. * James conversa com Kate, logo depois de tê-la detido, e eles discutem seu encontro no avião e no elevador do aeroporto. * Sun foi hospitalizada devido ao tiro que levou. * Locke foi levado ao hospital depois de ser atropelado por Desmond. * Jack diz que pensa conhecer Locke. * Locke pergunta a Sayid se ele ainda quer o que ele desejava. Questões não Respondidas Na Ilha *O que Sayid fez com Desmond? *Onde está o corpo do pai do Jack se o Homem de Preto estava o "interpretando" todo o tempo? Links Externos *ABC Medianet schedule *ABC Press Release